Diario Asesino
by fruit993
Summary: Esta historia no ocurre en el mundo ninja. Se sentó y miró fijamente a cada uno. A Naruto le puso cara de asco, a Chouji una cara neutral y a mi, conmigo estuvo mas rato mirándome hasta que por fin sonrió de una manera, digamos dulce. Esa sonrisa que cambiaría mi forma de pensar y sobretodo cambiaría mi vida. Pasen y lean :)


Todavía recuerdo la gran historia de mi vida. Ahora estoy aquí esperándote y no se cuando llegarás, nuestras vidas tan diferentes que nos han hecho separarnos...

* * *

Estaba en mi casa mirando los correos, ningún trabajo a la vista. Este es un gran año Shikamaru. Nótese la ironía. Cuando estoy apunto de apagar el ordenador e ir al a ducha y pensar en mi suicidio escucho el móvil.

-¿Mm? Número privado... -Lo cogí, ¿que podía perder?- ¿Diga?

_-¿Nara Shikamaru?_

-El mismo. ¿Quien es?

-_Mi nombre ahora no es de importancia. He oído que es un gran informático y muy bueno creando planes y estrategias. _

-Ha oído bien. ¿Que clase de trabajo es?

-_Mejor le doy las explicaciones a la cara. Ahora mismo podrían habernos pinchado el móvil a alguno de los dos y podrían ir a tu casa a matarte. Te envío la dirección por correo electrónico._

-Pero si yo no le he dado mi... -En el momento que cuelga recibo la notificación de un nuevo correo. Asunto: Privado- A ver... A las 22h en el número 7 en la calle ¿Shinigami? ¿Que calle es esa?

No era la primera vez que me llamaba algún mercenario para poder recolectar información, era bueno y no dejaba rastro. Llamaban me daban nombre, edad y nacionalidad y yo hacia el trabajo desde casa. Pero era la primera que querían que me implicara en medio de la misión. Total, tenía pensada una interminable lista de como suicidarme. Si me mataran me harían un favor, soy algo cobarde como para vivir pero también como para acabar con mi vida.

Me puse unos pantalones verdes, deportivas y una camisa de manga corta negra. Mi coleta de siempre y decidí salir. La calle Shinigami era también conocida como calle Nagami, solo que pocas personas sabían la realidad. Esa calle era realmente meterte en el infierno. Una calle normal y corriente pero en cuanto entras en un edificio despídete de ser una persona normal. Toco a la puerta, mirando a ambos lados esperando que no me haya visto nadie. Bah, ¿Que importa? No tengo absolutamente nada.

Me abre un hombre alto, moreno, con barba y un cigarrillo en la boca.

-¿Nara?

-¿Hombre del teléfono?

Veo como sonríe y me hace un movimiento con la cabeza para que entre. Es un piso normal y corriente, algo oscuro para mi gusto pero no estaba mal. Me condujo a una habitación en la que había 5 sillas y una mesa grande. Había un rubio y un gordo . Cuando me senté en la silla y el hombre del teléfono también pude ver que faltaba alguien. 5 sillas y 4 personas.

-Os he reunido aquí para una misión de alto riesgo. Las dos primeras semanas son pagadas a 100.000 dolares por cabeza en cuanto suba de tiempo a mas de dos semanas seréis pagados por 30.000 dolares cada día hasta que acabe. Debemos realizar la misión rápida. Solo tenemos unas cuatro semanas para poder hacerla, si no fracasaremos. Nos presentaremos y os explicaré la misión. Mi nombre es Sarutobi Asuma. Antiguo mercenario.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, bueno en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y en armas de fuego.

-Mi nombre es Akimichi Chouji, bueno en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y armas de largo alcance.

Vi como todos me miraban esperando alguna respuesta...

-Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, y bueno, supongo que soy bueno en la informática y en crear planes. Por cierto... ¿Quien falta?

Vi como el nombrado Asuma sonreía

-Sabía que no se te escaparía una. Tengo que hacer dos llamadas, una para saber donde esta y saber el telefono y otra para que venga.

Marcó unos números y puso el teléfono en medio de la mesa con el altavoz para que todos escucháramos la conversación. Supongo que querría ganar un poco de confianza.

_-¿Diga? -_Se podía apreciar una voz de mujer, una voz de mujer borracha-

-Tsunade necesito información

-_Vaya, Asuma, no creía que fueras a llamarme. ¿Que necesitas?_

-Necesito saber donde se encuentra. -Ninguna palabra mas, y esa mujer suspiró-

_-Se encuentra en una misión, o la ha acabado ya o estará apunto. Sabes que se enfadará ¿no?_

_-_Si.

_-Bueno te paso su número. _

Asuma colgó y miró un mensaje que acababa de recibir. Volvió a marcar unos cuantos números. Y en el cuarto tono se escuchó una voz de mujer.

-_¿Quien eres? Estoy ocupada._

-Asuma.

_-¿¡Asuma!? ¡Bastardo de mierda! Llevas cinco años sin llamar ni nada, y ahora seguro que has llamado a Tsunade para que te ayude en una puñetera misión de mierda ¿no?_

_-_¡Lávate la boca! ¿Has acabado ya la misión?

-_Estoy en ello_

_-_¿Y que haces hablando?

_-Bueno, negociar. Este imbécil tiene tiempo_

_-_Pues como has dicho, tengo una misión para ti. Te va a gustar mucho. Necesito verte cuanto antes y contártelo todo.

-_Espera. Voy a seguir negociando y cuando acabe hablamos. _

No había colgado, ¿Sabría que Asuma no estaba solo? O simplemente era porque le había llamado en privado y no sabía a que número llamar es lógico... La conversación se escuchaba perfectamente.

_-¿Vas a dejar de vender armas a paises extranjeros o que?_

_-¿Que no te he dicho pequeña zorra que no puedo? _-Algún hombre la había llamado zorra y no había hecho nada-

_-Mira cabroncete. Te voy a dar dos opciones. UNA: Vas a EEUU y les dices a los putos jefazos que tienes que no quieres venderles mas armas o DOS: Te niegas, y yo te retuerzo los testículos hasta que se desprendan de tu cuerpo. Luego, te corto el pene y un dedo para que reconozcan el ADN y lo meto todo en una cajita de color rosa con un lacito y se lo envio a esos hijos de puta. _-Mientras escuchábamos eso, todos nos cogimos nuestras partes, sonaba taaan doloroso...- _¿Que eliges?_

_-Si me niego a vender me meterán un tiro entre los ojos._

_-Esa es tu mejor opción. Si eliges la dos, me quedaré aquí para cercionarme de que sufres y mueres desangrado. _

_-No pienso venderme -_Se escuchó un escupitajo-

_-Vale. -_Un golpe de ¿Un cuchillo? En la mesa, golpes, y gritos por parte del hombre. Cinco minutos de horror y... -_¿Asuma? Ya he acabado.¿En tu casa? Puedo llegar en media hora. _

_-_Perfecto.

-¿Q-Quien es? -El nombrado Naruto parecía temblar-

-Mi hija adoptiva.

Todos nos quedamos estupefactos. ¿Ese pequeño diablo era su hija adoptiva?

Esperamos durante media hora a que llegara la joven sin rostro. Parecia tener mi edad por la voz. Llegó a los treinta minutos justos. Cuando tocó la puerta ninguno pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor y el tocar nuestras partes para ver si seguían ahí. Asuma se encendió el sexto cigarrillo de la noche y fue a abrir. Nos quedamos quietos mirando a la puerta. Se escuchó un golpe y pasó Asuma tocándose la mejilla y riendo. Después una joven rubia con cuatro coletas, una camisa de manga corta negra y unos pantalones negros con botas de cuero. Su mirada felina me dejó petrificado. Se acercó a la silla que estaba a mi lado, con un movimiento de caderas hipnotizante. Se sentó y miró fijamente a cada uno. A Naruto le puso cara de asco, a Chouji una cara neutral y a mi, conmigo estuvo mas rato mirándome hasta que porfin sonrió de una manera, digamos dulce.

-Supongo que os habréis presentado todos. Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari.

-¿Y cual es tu especialidad? -Pregunto con reproche Naruto-

Lo miró y rió.

-Supongo que escuchaste la conversación telefónica de hace un rato. -Hizo una mueca riéndose- Mi especialidad es, castrar hombres. -Cuando vió la cara de Naruto rió- Bueno y también soy buena en armas, matar, y peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Volvimos a presentarnos todos para que nos conociera. Estaba hipnotizado con esa mujer. Era toda una mujer, quitando eso de querer matar a todo lo que se propone.

-Bien chicos, os voy a contar la misión. El gran jefazo político Yakushi Kabuto es el que nos ha enviado esta misión, me ha llamado hoy -Vi como Temari ponía mala cara al escuchar ese nombre- Su hija Tayuya ha sido secuestrada por una gran organización especializada en vender mujeres virgenes a ricachones de otros paises. Durante tres semanas les hacen pruebas de que sean virgenes, si no lo son las violan y matan al instante. Tayuya, según parece lo es. La secuestraron ayer, con lo cual tenemos algunos días para poder informarnos. Lo malo es, que hay tres intermediarios. El primero es el que secuestra a las chicas. El segundo el que las envía a las subastas y el tercero, es el que prepara las subastas. Tenemos el nombre del tercero. No debemos perder tiempo, en tres semanas será enviada al segundo intermediario, con lo cual, tenemos que ir a por el tercero, segundo y luego a por el jefazo que las secuestra para poder cogerla. En cuanto la tenga el segundo, esto será mas complicado ya que hay muchos lugares donde son enviadas. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

-Si. -La única en no responder fue Temari que miraba su puño apretado sobre la mesa. Dió un golpe y se levantó-

-¿¡Porque coño te llama a ti!? Aparte, ese hombre también estuvo en medio de tramas como esa. Ahora que tiene el agua al cuello nos llama. ¡Asuma, me niego!

-Temari, tranquila. Podrás tener tu venganza.

-¿Ah si? Sabes que en este mundo quiero matar a cinco hombres, y uno de ellos es el que nos ha encargado la misión. Como el nombre del tercer intermediario no sea uno de esos cuatro nombres que faltan, paso de hacer esta puta misión.

-Hidan.

Eso bastó para que Temari se tranquilizara y sonriera de manera triunfal a Asuma. Pero, ¿Que le habría pasado para odiar tanto a alguien como para querer matarlo?

Decidimos quedarnos en casa de Asuma, tenía suficientes habitaciones, así no sospecharían. Mañana por la noche iríamos a buscar a ese tal Hidan. Siempre solía ir a un burdel. La mayoría de veces se hacían algunas subastas ahí.

A media noche me levanté y vi que la luz del comedor estaba encendida. Pude ver la imagen mas preciosa que vi en mi vida. A Temari sentada en la mesa con la tenue luz de la lámpara y la luz de la luna filtrándose por las cortinas dándole un toque angelical a Temari. Me descubrió mirándola fijamente desde el marco de la puerta y me puse nervioso.

-Perdón...

-Tranquilo, ahora es casa de todos -Sonó sarcástica- ¿Insomnio?

-Bueno... Jamás había hecho algo parecido, bueno, si, pero no involucrándome tanto en ello.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Cuando acabas con el primero los demás van seguidos -Guiñó un ojo y yo lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme a su lado mirando su dibujo-

-¿Quien es?

-Hidan -Miró con asco el dibujo-

-Es el nombre del tercer intermediario ¿no?

-Si.

-Es un dibujo muy bueno, ¿como puede ser que este tan bien hecho sin ninguna foto?

-Cuando los recuerdos están acechando todas las noches dentro de tu cabeza, las imagenes parecen ser reales.

-Por eso estas despierta ¿No? Insomnio.

Me miró intentando descifrar algo, trazó una línea mas en el dibujo. Ví que dibujaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa frívola.

-¿Porque comenzaste esto? -No se porque dije eso pero parece que no le importó-

-Supongo que te referirás a ser una especie de asesina a sueldo ¿No? -Yo asentí- No creo que sea una historia que deba contarte.

-¿Por?

-Demasiado... gore.

-Salta esa parte.

-Digamos que, es una venganza. Hidan y Kabuto son miembros de Akatsuki, bueno Kabuto exmiembro. Fueron a por mi familia y...

-Digamos que acabaste siendo adoptada por Asuma ¿no? -Intente sonreírle para tranquilizarla, ¿De que? No lo se.. pero creía necesitar protegerla.

-Digamos que si. -Sonrió y se levantó. Me puso la mano en el hombro y antes de salir por la puerta soltó un suspiro- Gracias.

Lo único que hice durante un rato fue mirar el retrato que había hecho Temari. Intenté memorizar a ese bastardo todo lo que pude. Cuando no pude mas dejé caer mi cabeza en la mesa. Pensando, siempre, sobre lo que podría ser demasiado gore para una mujer como Temari.


End file.
